


Moving On Together

by janieetc



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, teen!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janieetc/pseuds/janieetc
Summary: Dan and Phil are packing for college and Dan gets tired and sleepy cuddles and fluff.





	Moving On Together

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of a lovely drawing by haleykynz on tumblr
> 
> link: https://oldphandomgamesblog.tumblr.com/post/163519890307/im-a-slut-for-cuddles-my-heart-is-melting-23
> 
> you can also read and reblog this on my tumblr, @brilliantdan

Rainbows. Phil’s room was covered in them. The lights on the wall. The rug on the floor. The backpack in the corner. The bedspread. Even the clothes strewn across the floor were brightly colored.

“Wow,” Dan had said when he’d first saw Phil’s room, all those years ago.

“A little much?” Phil had guessed sheepishly when he’d heard Dan’s reaction.

“No! that’s not what I meant-“ Dan had rushed to reassure him, “-it’s just- er.”

“It’s okay, I know. My brother went a little overboard when I came out to him,” Phil had explained.

“Your brother did all this?” Dan had exclaimed, surprised. His brother barely gave him the time of day, and if he came out to him, it was likely all he would do was shrug.

“Kinda,” Phil gestured to- well, everything, “I came out to him just before Christmas, and apparently it provided the perfect inspiration for a present.”

 

Dan smiled at the memory. Today marked the fourth anniversary of their friendship, and also the day they had to pack up for college. They were going to the same one, thankfully, and were sharing a dorm, so they were helping each other pack and decide what to take.

“Dan?” Phil’s voice came from the doorway behind him. He was very obviously struggling with some yet to be unfolded boxes, holding them at an awkward angle. “A little help?”

Dan rolled his eyes, “Of course you buffoon,” He said, taking the boxes from Phil’s hands and leaning them against the wall. “But what did you expect, holding them like that?”

“I didn’t-“ Phil started to protest, but Dan just laughed.

“Come on,” He said, “We have to pack up all your stuff before tomorrow morning, and we’d better get started or else we’re not gonna finish in time.”

~~~

“Should we take the rainbow lights? Would you want them in our dorm?” Phil asked, two hours later.

“I think we should take them in case our room looks too bland, but leave them up for now. We can take them down once we get to the bed since we’ll probably have to stand on it to get some of them down,” Dan answered

They were only two hours in, and Dan was already tired as fuck. It probably had something to do with the fact that he’d stayed up until 3 am last night, browsing the internet and scrolling through tumblr. Not to mention the fact that his mother had gotten him up at 8 so he could go to Phil’s house. He hadn’t even needed to be there until 10, but he’d been unable to fall back asleep and trudged over at 9. They hadn’t even started packing until shortly before noon, after a late breakfast of homemade pancakes.

“Phil,” Dan whined, “Can we take a break?”

Phil turned to him, exasperated. “Dan, that’s the fourth time you’ve said that in less than 15 minutes. And besides, we’ve only been packing for-” He glanced at the clock, which read 2:04, “-two hours. We haven’t even gotten to the Wall of Stuff yet.”

Ah yes, the Wall of Stuff. When Dan had first met him, most of it was covered in band posters and pictures of his brother, Martyn, and sister, Katy. There were still various band posters and pictures of his family, but included into the collection was now pages ripped out from magazines, random lists and sticky notes, but most importantly, pictures of his friends. Most prominently, Dan. More and more pictures of Dan started appearing as they spent more and more time together, and even more so when they started dating.

“We can get to the Wall of Stuff later,” Dan complained, “I wanna take a break.”

“Fine,” Phil consented, “We can take a little break.”

Dan’s eyes were already drooping, thanks to the 5 hours of sleep he’d gotten last night. He dragged Phil into a slow kiss, then made his way over to the bed. He made grade hands at Phil. “Come cuddle me,” He said, blinking sleepily.

“Dan,” Phil began, standing up from his spot on the floor, “You know if we start cuddling, then we’re probably going to fall asleep.”

“No, we’re not!” Dan said indignantly, though he knew it was true. “And besides, if we do, your mom will probably wake us up, she’s been checking on us every hour.” It was likely. She’d been in there not ten minutes ago to make sure they were still packing.

“Alright,” Phil gave in, going over to his bed, and climbing in beside Dan. “Move over, you great lump, I’ve not got any room.”

Phil’s bed was a twin, which made it nearly impossible to almost anything. But Dan secretly loved it for cuddles, because they were forced to lay practically on top of each other. Dan scooted over as far as the bed would let him, then, once Phil was completely on, rolled on top of him.

“Oof,” Phil said, automatically snaking an arm around Dan, who was resting his head on the space between Phil’s shoulder and chest.

“Sorry,” Dan mumbled, not really meaning it. He was facing the wall and was looking at the various picture of the two of them. “Phil?” He asked.

“Yeah?“ Phil’s eyes were closing, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay awake like this. “What’dya want?”

“Do you remember that day we went down to the boardwalk and had too much cotton candy and we fed popcorn to the seagulls and we lost a ton of money on stupid carnival games and you complained that I made a peace sign in every picture we took, even the ones in the photobooth?”

“Of course,” Phil replied.

“I wish we could go back to that day and not worry about college and the future and stuff.” Dan shifted so that his arm was underneath the pillow that Phil’s head was laying on.

Phil sighed. “Me too.”

“Maybe if we go to sleep right now, we’ll be transported back in time to when we were kids and didn’t have to worry about adult things like responsibilities.”

“Let’s go to sleep then,” Phil agreed, winding his arm more tightly around Dan.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Dan echoed, his lips quirking up in a smile.


End file.
